Plan Z
by Bullie
Summary: A blood lust villain has ruined our lives, and now wants to ruin our favorite heros chances at any form of success. Time for plan B!
1. Prologue: Plan A

A/N: I know this seems like just another "dropped in to this world" story, but it isn't, I pinky. Also, this chapter is just to jump right into it! More character build up next chapter! I hope you stick around :D!

Prologue: Plan A

I never would have thought stealing bags from old ladies would be my... _job_?

One year ago today, myself, and my best friend were just fumbling around our days, enjoying life best we could. And then it happened.

 **IT** happened.

Whatever **IT** was...we still don't know. We were just normal adults...ha, yeah, adults. We could barely afford rent. Now we're in a world we hardly knew. An anime we both loved so much. People with amazing quirks walked by us every day now. Heros rushed in to action when needed.

And what were we doing?

 _Stealing. Old. Ladies. Bags. For. Money._

How _pathetic_.

But what else could we do? We were just dropped into this world, with no explanation as to why, or how. The only thing that caught on quick was "our quirks." Yeah, that's right. We got quirks, just like everyone else in this world, minus the 20 percent or so of the population that didn't have one. We were lucky enough.

Lucky...yeah. Being forced to live as a theft. Hiding from heros. Hiding our faces from the world as we figure out a plan...we hadn't even finished this worlds stories.  
We didn't know the end it was bound to have. Regardless, we were here, and we had to live, and come up with a plan.

We made up our minds to use fake names, not that it would really matter. I was known as Lexie, or Lex around the town; short for my middle name: Alexis. Lucas-Luke, was known with a friendly smile by the name of Luc.

I know. _So_ creative.

Our quirks though, is what allowed us to make it. Our first couple of months were hard. We went hungry a lot. We slept in parks. Walked aimlessly in twenty four hour stores to keep the heat at bay. But when we realized we had quirks...well, to say the least, life got a lot better.

Luc was blessed with a "fog" like quirk. He could turn almost all of his body into fog, steam, what have you. He would use this to break into cars. Which we would sleep in. Soon after his quirk appeared, I noticed, by chance, I had a powerful one. Something any villain would kill for.

And here I was. Using it to steal. Just like any other "villain."

I could erase memories, or replace them all together. All I had to do, was think something like "forget everything, but breathing." And POOF! They'd drop like flies.  
Or my favorite-

Favorite. Listen to me. A true villain! I would simply think "this bag belongs to the girl in front of me. Let me return it." And they would hand me their belongings.  
Simple commands, or thoughts. It wouldn't take much. I could also not think anything specific, and just think "forget everything," and they would. They would drop and...well, that would be the end.

It took me a few months to get over my first... _murder_? It was an accident, but it still happened. Since then I've been careful with touching anyone. Touch was the only way to get my quirk to work. Along with cation, I've learned that my quirk can have a time limit, if I wanted it to. Luc figured his did as well, much quicker than I.

Though his wasn't by chance, it just happened. Since we've found out about our quirks, we've come to realize there is plenty we haven't got a handle on yet. This super power thing was hard...

No matter though. We've come up with a plan. A make shift plan yes, but a plan.

Plan A.

We would forge documents, and enroll in to UA. We would get close with the main cast, and hopefully All Might, and the other staff. Maybe then we could find a way back home?

Sometimes though, I honestly don't want to go back. We have money now. A nice apartment. Powers. And we are going to fan girl, and fan boy it up with our favorite heros soon.

What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

Today was the first day of the exams. It was the written test. Which we both knew we would Ace, but not by chance. My quirk would handle it. Next up was the actual mock test. Which would be a lot harder. I couldn't use my quirk to force a passing score, and Luc was a bit nervous. He wasn't sure how much time he had with his steam, or how useful it would be up against the gargantuan mecha.

If we're being honest here though, I couldn't really take my eyes off of Bakugou. I was in his section. Luc was in Izuku's.

I knew Izuku was going to pass, but by the skin of his teeth. Luc, however...I just hope he gets at least one point. As for me, I hadn't done much since the start of this mock test, other than stare down the fiery blonde.

His power was amazing, to say the least about it. He was a bit...insane, however. I never noticed it before, but his eyes would twitch, and droll would fall freely with a maddening laugh as he blew through mock villains.

I should really get to doing something...only five minutes left in the test. If only I knew where the zero pointer would be...though, I didn't have to wonder long, three minutes later, he popped up about two blocks from me. I took this opportunity to snag some rescue points. But first, I had to create some victims without he judges noticing. I darted through the fake buildings, all the while running toward the zero pointer. Once there, I would bolt out, zig zagging, touching whoever was closet.

And once the monstrous mecha was close enough, I'd rush to the rescue.

And this plan worked. I easily racked up 73 rescue points. While Luc, surprisingly, had 30 rescue points, and 59 kill points. We both got our acceptance letters,  
All Might's smile was enough to put a bit of hope back into us.

This was really going to happen. We were going to be apart of this amazing story.

Starting first thing tomorrow.

First day of class...I wonder what room we would be in?


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Ceremony

**Chapter 1: Opening Ceremony**

I stared down at our papers.

"Class 1-A..." I mouthed, stars gleaming from my fluttering lashes.

Luc just rolled his eyes, "B... _whatever_. We're not here to fan girl-" he let the sentence fall short as he gawked at me cuddling my paper to my face. His large beard hid his smile as he said with the most serious tone he could muster, "We. Have. A. Plan. Remember? This isn't just a game, Lex!" He shot at me, forcing my paper down.

I popped out a puppy pout, pulling at my paper light heartily, "Oh, come onnnn! We've been here for over a year now! I just wanna _little_ action!" I wiggled around, causing my best friend to blush as he lost his grip on the paper, mouth a gap.

"Lex! Dammit, there is no time for this! We can not interfere to much, remember?" He reminded me harshly, but I just 'okayed' him as I wiggled past, stars and droll freely coming from my mouth.

Bakugou.

Todoroki.

Kirishima.

' _It'll be the greatest love triangle the worlds ever seen! Wait...square? No matter! By the end of this I'll be Mrs. BakugouTodorokiKirishima_!' Blush rushed over my face, the faint sound of Luc swiftly following behind, yelling something, or another as we made our way to the school for our first day.

It hadn't even opened yet when we got to the front gate. I gripped my backpack, my long brown hair flying loosely for the first time in months, long natural beach curls hung down my back. It honestly had grown to long over the year...

Luc's backpack didn't fit around his back, himself being a towering 6'2 to my 5'1, and his thick arms made me look like a string bean. Over all the year had been good to him. Still no hair on his head though. His beard was fabulous. And his gut had shrunk down into a a near four pack.

If I'd known starving nearly to death would had shed all this weight for the two of us, I would...okay, I _wouldn't_ have done it years ago, but still!

"Are you ready?" Luc's strong voice broke me from my run ons. I titled my head up to him, a bright smile casting over my pale face, and my green eyes met his stunning hazel. I nodded.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life. But...just because we have a plan to execute, doesn't mean we can't-"

"Yes it does." He cut me off and started forward, entering the school first.

Tears started to form and stream from my face, true anime style! He just left me! Jerk!

"Luccccc!" I rushed in behind him, hugging quickly, then separating to head to our respected classes.

* * *

I stood in front of the huge door to my class. I smiled. First! Never happens for a youtube, or facebook comment, but dammit, I did it here! My lips grew tighter with a brighter smile as I basically bounced into the room, scouting it out with glistening eyes.

It was clean, neat, and like any other class room.

"You'll miss this place when your gone." I giggled, and tried my best to recall where my favorite heros sat, but for lack of memory over these long months, I forgot. So I did the next best thing-

"Ennie, meenie,minie... **MOE**!" I pointed to a random seat, "Oh, but wait, if you catch a tiger by it's _toe_ -" I hopped to another one, "let it **GO**!" I finally settled int a random seat towards the middle, backpack plopping to the floor, feat hiking upward to rest on the clean slate of a desk I knew I'd soon be scribbling on.

"Ahh...this is nice. I haven't just sat down to relax in sooooo long-"

My feet were shoved from the desk harshly, and a harsher voice followed suit!

"These desk are for learning, **NOT** to rest your feet on!"

Iida.

Of _course._

How'd he get in without me noticing though? Sneaky bastard.

I mustered up a smirk, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Class pres-oh, no wait. You're nothing important." I leaned back in my seat, titling off the ground, balancing myself. He gawked at me, stunned.

'This guy's always been a straight arrow, I'm not even gonna try and get 'em to marry me!' He raised a finger, mouth splitting open in rage just as the doors swung open behind him, and students started flooding in.

He turned, and I leaned around him, licking my lips.

"And let the fun, begin!"

* * *

Luc sat perfectly still in between Hitoshi Shinso and Neito Monoma.

' _This is not how I wanted my first day to go...one wrong move, and they other have my quirk, or I'm a mindless puppet.._.' His thoughts were as serious as his face as the teacher stood in front of the class, asking everyone to quite down before a lesson.

He pulled out his notebook, pen, and highlighter and got to work with the other students. About four hours in, and they finally took a break to discuss themselves ,  
and their quirks.

Everyone was so respectful of each other, and told brief summaries of their home life, their selves, and their quirks.

Luc did the same, all the while in the back of his mind hoping that Lex was taking this as seriously as he was.

* * *

I _completely_ forgot about this make shift gym class test bullshit!

Thank goodness I can make new memories, or I'd be screwed. As we exited the building to head out side, on to the 'playing field', I _accidentally_ bumped into eraser head, flooding his mind with a thought that I was actually worth a damn at any of this.

Which of course I wasn't.

I zoned out a bit, rainbow girl blubbering on about the opening ceremonies...

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." His head titled back toward us "Here at UA, we are not teetered to traditions,  
that means I get to run my class, however I see fit." He turned fully toward us, face as expressionless as always. I smiled, thinking of him wrapped like a mummy after showing everyone what an amazing hero he was.

' _Maybe Luc and I can be that great one day_!'

My class awed, and huffed at him, everyone rubbing shoulders. They were all a little tense, so I tried to...uh, help, by rubbing shoulders a little harder with Kirishima,  
to take his mind off of the...pressure?

Didn't work though. He scooted away.

Sad face.

I crossed my arms, ears perking up to listen to a speech I've already heard.

"You've been taking standardized test most of your lives." His pale hands held up a flashy device, and his dull eyes locked with each one of ours, "But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before."

Everyone perked up a little at this, listening more closely.

"The countries still trying to pretend we're all created equal, by not letting those with the most power excel." His voice left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth,  
as he spat the last word. Faces grew dim. His voice hushed a bit, lowering the device.

"It's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn." He finished his small speech by shoving his hands in his pockets, eyes darting to Bakagou.

"Bakagou, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam."

My eyes shifted to the fiery blonde, his face opening up to the teacher as he asked his questions. I kinda zoned out a bit though as his words fell from his mouth,  
recalling this moment in the anime as clear as day. I stayed zoned out, wondering how the open ceremonies were going, if Luc's class went, if they did anything like this class, since we didn't get to see in the anime.

I wondered if he was okay, and if he was taking this seriously...

I snapped out of it as Iida gently nudged me, "Move along, Bakagou is going to throw!" I growled out a response, shuffling along with the group, standing by the base ball field as Bakagou knocked it out of the park-well, threw it out of the park!

702.5! I smirked, crossing my arms, "He put a little heat to that ball!" I dropped my mouth, tossing a wink at him, I'm sure he didn't notice though...

Sad face.

Everyone started to perk up, wanting to go next, being excited that they got to use their quirks for the first time to help them excel at school! My heart twitched a bit,  
it was a little disappointing honestly. If I'd been born into this world, with a natural born hero quirk, and was told I couldn't use it to do my very best, knowing I wanted to be a hero, would crush me. I looked around at everyone as we got started, especially Izuku...

He had it so hard, and I knew it wasn't going to get any better for him...

' _Maybe I can talk Luc into making his life a little bit better_.' Though I knew he wouldn't. All about the plan, I sighed, stepping up to the plate.

* * *

The opening ceremonies were formal, despite All Might's blinding smile, and booming Super Man voice. Everyone stood perfectly still in straight lines, the teachers, and members of the boards wishing the students luck, and congratulation them on being accepted into the best hero school Japan could offer! A run down of what was to come was listed periodically, along with some advice from some of the top staff-

Well, okay, just All Might.

He stood straight and proud in front of the large body of students, all years, and classes in attendance, expect A-1...which left cold sweat running down his neck, Izuku was clearly on his mind, though only Luc could tell. He smiled softly at the brave hero, his voice flowing from his mouth like a well thought out speech that a present would give.

"Today marks a new beginning for some of you! The finish line for others! But regardless of where you stand today, know I will always be on your side, and by it! For a true hero _never_ turns his back on his friends, or students. You all have the makings of true heros, and from here on out, I will be looking out for each and every one of you!" His smile never faltered, his hands on his hips, cupped into fish, his hair and cape flowed as a near by fan whooshed air around his muscular body for effect.

How cheesy.

His eyes glossed over, shining brightly, as he stood even taller, his voice booming even louder, "I know you all will make UA, and myself, very proud! I see nothing but greatness for all of you. However, not one day goes by were you can not learn something new!" His cartoony voice sparked, "Just remember, you do not know everything, every trial someone has been through, or every exit to your back! Never get to far ahead of your self, and never forget asking for help shows _strength_ , **not** weakness!" He raised a fist, tight, and shaking, "For a true hero, knows when to look to others for support, and when support is needed!"

Luc's heart pounded. Izuku. He was talking about Izuku.

"Rather it be small, or great-always know you have a friend on your side, no matter the issue, job, or villain! _For we are one, and one for all_!" He threw his fist into the air, and the crowd of students went wild, the facility cheering on a bit as well, mainly the principle, clapping his cute little paws together.

Luc clapped louder than he ever did in his life. Hope filled his chest, tears stung his eyes.

This hero...he sent waves of triumph through the crowd, for a battle that's never even been fought. He raised people up, weaved a crowd of students together, making them feel as one.

If anyone could help him and his best friend figure any of this out, it was him, All Might.

" _All For One_." He chanted silently to himself, clapping ever more as the room died down.

A cough echoed, and everyone stilled, even Luc.

The principle smiled, looking out over the students, arms opening wide, "Well, there you have it! Welcome to a new year, UA!"

Soon enough the room started to shuffle out, in whatever direction they needed, Luc lagging behind. His heart was still beating out of his chest, he knew things were going to get better for them, it was a sign, from whatever God had forsaken them.

First day of school was showing promises already, and it had only just begun!


	3. Chapter 2: Plan B

**Chapter 2: Plan B**

"And I was lying. No one's going home." Eraser head stated flatly, eyes gazing blankly at us all.

Good thing, I was still second to last, just above Izuku. Thank God I ran in to him before class...

The whole thing went just as it did in the anime, despite me being here...I wonder if what Luc said was true? Can we really interfere to much? Or at all...something to talk about when we get home I suppose.

"That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all at the test." His creepy smile shone brightly, twinkling at us. The whole class paled to an off white, minus a few smartie pants.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out," Momo's eye brows twitched at us, my own face adoring a mock shock, "sorry, guess I should of probaly said something." She sighed at us all light heartily. Everyone gave her a strong look of other shock, or disappointing disbelief.

After everyone settled down, and started to chatter, the teacher let us know we were all done for the day. On his way out, he passed Izuku a piece of paper, I'm sure for the nurse. I sighed, shrugging off today's trials.

Well, okay, it was pretty easy given my quirk, but whatever! I tried to mingle with everyone, but they all dispatched to soon. I was left standing in the field by myself. I frowned.

"How are we ever gonna get close to anyone?" I shuffled along myself, heading back inside for my bag, and a change of clothes. Back to the school girl outfit! Ready to go, I slide open the door to our class, only to be rammed into.

" _Hump_!" I fumbled, and tumbled backwards, falling flat on my-

Oh, wait no, I was caught...by _Kirishima_?

My face went red hot, this was the moment! Alone, after class, oh the butterflies! I wonder if stars and roses were around my pretty little head?

"Uh...are you okay?" His crocked smile melted me, words leaving my body, chest tight. I simply nodded.

He pulled me up into a standing pose, and patted my shoulders, eyes closing with a perfect smile, sharp teeth glistening, "Good! I forgot my bag! Didn't think anyone else would still be here, ya know? Sorry about that, heh!" He rubbed the back of his spiky head, smile still shining. I just nodded again. He gave me a odd look, scooting past me ever so gently. I just stared on, and out as he left, waving a good bye, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess...um, what's your name again?" He rubbed his nose cutely, and I just nodded... _again_.

"Uh, okay then! Well see you then!" He hurried out the door, sliding it close behind him.

It took me a few to realize what had just happened...

" **GOD DANG IT**!" I threw my head back, cursing at the sky! That was my chance for love, damnit...

...and, maybe, ya know, a way home.

Sad face.

* * *

Luc sighed heavily as class finally ended. It was dark out, and he had a long walk home.

"Lexie should really use her quirk to get us a ride..." His large body slumped as he walked out the gate, but quickly straighed up at the sight of one of the staff,  
none other than the principle.

"Luc Stead, may I have a moment with you?" The cute little critter clasped his hands, rubbing them together. He just threw out a ' _yeah, sure_.'

What else could he do?

And so, they both shuffled back inside.

"I tried to catch you before you left, luckily though I caught your friend, Lexie was it? Before she left. She seemed very upset about something...not sure what though."  
His fur prickled up as they made their way into his office.

* * *

Sweat dripped down my face as I sat perfectly still in front of All Might. But not the strong, brave face everyone adored, but the small, frail looking man that he truly was. I had been ambushed by him, and the furry bastard as I ran after Kirishima, hoping to redeem myself.

' _Now, I might never get a shot at love._..' I sighed inwardly, as the door flung open to the small office, and in came...

"Luc?" I squeaked out, my nerves suddenly on edge. Why was he here? Why was All Might? Why now, of all times the first day? If they found us out, why not the day of the exams...

He sat across from us, Luc plopping down with a thud on the hard couch next to me.

The little critter crossed his legs as he sat next to the face of justice, "Do you know why you're here?" His voice was stern, and strong for such a small man.

We both shook our heads, inwardly screaming.

He smirked and laughed a bit, "Well, looking over your papers earlier...something seemed a miss." He leaned down to the table in between us, picking up two files. Our files. He cracked them open, peering in for what seemed like forever.

The tension was killing me, I can't speak for Luc, but my mouth was about to fall open. I was going to tell them everything, beg for help, go over another plan of action with Luc, anything to stop my heart from jumping from my throat-

"You forgot to fill out your quirk papers. They're blank. If you wouldn't mind?" He dropped the files in front of us, and held out a pen.

Sweat dropped from my temple, and I could feel the color coming back to my face, "Oh...r-right." I stuttered out, reaching for the pen, just in time for it to be pulled back from me, just out of reach.

"There wouldn't happen to be, anything else we're missing, is there." He stated, not asked. All Might's eyes locked on to mine, then shifted to Luc's.

Not knowing what to do in the moment, I side eyed my best friend, praying he had a better answer than to spill his guts. Thankfully, though, we didn't need one.

"Next time you use your quirk on a member of this school, you'll be expelled."

Eraser was standing off to the side, just out of sight. I jumped at his rough voice, and everyone in the room, minus Luc, laughed.

"Yes, yes. It is well known we allow, and even want you to use your quirks more freely here. And even though his test was to use your quirks to help you, you did so before he even told you about the test. I suppose your quirk had something to do with both passing, and knowing, yes?" He asked, not stated this time, and I just nodded, much like I did with Kirishima. He gave me a sad smile, and ushered us back to filling out our papers. Once filled in, himself, Eraser, and All Might looked over them both.

"Memory replacement.. ** _.that's all_**?" He looked down at me, judging me, asking himself how I knew about the test...and I would have to give up some kind of explanation...I would maybe even have to spill the beans...maybe they would believe me? Maybe not...my palms were getting sweaty, my breathing uneasy, I-

" **And I have a fog quirk! Come on, ever since we were little everyone gawks at her's in awe! I would like a little attentio** n!" Luc laughed at himself, slapping my back.

I snapped out of my panic, and horsed laughed like a fool.

All four just stared at me. Was it pity in their eyes? Thanks Luc...now they think I'm crazy.

"Well! Now that that's taken care of! I hope there will be no more messing with scores...well, before permission is granted, heh!" He smiled, and showed us out. All the while I could feel eyes burning in the back of my head.

' _That's all_...' it was running through my head over and over again as we made our way out, quickening our stride every step of the way, until we were outside of the school.

" **PHEW**! That was **TOO** close!" Luc heaved air out, buckling at his knees. I swallowed hard, nodding. I decied it was best to talk about all of this at home, not in front of the school with the best security.

"Let's get going." I kept it short, and he noticed. He didn't argue and we walked home, not a long walk mind you. We were smart enough to get an apartment near by, at least. Got that going for us.

Even if it was a one bed room. And I slept on the couch.

I lost rock paper scissors, and Luc, being a gentlemen, made me stay on the couch.

Asshat.

It was nice though, large kitchen, big bathroom, only a stand in shower, but whatever. Also had a balcony, which I loved. I smoked cancer sticks, which I thank the good Lord every day they had in this world!

I just wish it wasn't green though, green cabinets, green tiles, hell, even a large green rug in the living room that they wouldn't let us replace!

Something about the place being owned by a plant family?

I don't know.

We locked our door as we came in, and Luc instantly started in on me.

 _We could'a been found out._

 _It wasn't the right time._

 _Were you really going to tell them?_

The answer to all of the above, was _I don't know_.

"I know we could'a been found out, but maybe it was the right time, and I don't know!" I shot back as he fell to the couch, my bed, honestly, messing up my mount of pillows.

"Damnit, Lexie!" He rubbed his temples, "we have a plan-"

" **SCREW THE PLAN**!" I screamed, tears forming to quickly for me to hold them back, soon my face was streaking, and bubbles of anime like tears fell to the floor, "Did you hear him? 'That's all?' Come on, he knew something was up!" I shoved my hands in the air, making random gestures, my ALS kicking in from years of practice, "Maybe they would have had an answer? Maybe theirs a villain out there with this power of world transplanting, I don't know! I don't have all the answers," I shoved a finger at him, " **DO YOU**?"

The room was still, only the sound of my heaving, and tears falling could be heard. It was like death crept in on us, and killed every sound, and distraction.

He just looked down, shaking his head.

And it hit me, this was our first fight.

 _Ever_.

After eight years of friendship, this was our first fight.

Not who ate the last chicken nugget, or putting the potty seat down when he stayed over, or who's turn it was to slide down the blue slide at our favorite water park...  
but a fight about our very existence in a world we were aliens to.

He was just scared I had blew it...blew our chances of ever getting back to our real lives. My heart sank as I looked at my broken friend. He was clearly exhausted from today. I hadn't even asked on the walk home how it went...what his class did, did he even have a field test? I felt like shit...

"Luc..." I started, but he held up his hand.

"No. It's fine." He stood abruptly, and headed to his room, patting me on the shoulder, "Guess it's time for a plan B?" He shot over his shoulder as he went into his room, quietly slamming his door. I say slam, cause I knew that's what he wanted to do, but he just wasn't that kind of person. He was gentle, sweet, and my best of friends, no matter what.

And I hurt his feelings...and nearly ruined our chances.

"Yeah...maybe. Talk about it tomorrow?" I asked the air, knowing he wouldn't give me an answer.

I stood in front of his door for a long while, pondering over today, over our fight, how the next few days would go and...

" _Plan B_." I mouthed, looking over to my make shift bed. After ' _earning_ ' some money, we had gotten me a laptop. Maybe I could use it to help us? I haven't used it for anything other than looking up UA info, and many pros.

I cracked my knuckles, "Guess it's time to get to work, and stop playing around.

Before I knew it, it was daylight, and time for school again. Luc walked out, yawning and stretching his large arms. I caught his eye as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey, up already?" His voice was mellow, guess he wasn't upset anymore?

Thank goodness.

"Uh...more like I haven't been to sleep. Come look at all this!" I waved for him to take a seat next to me, scooting over. He plopped down, and I titled the screen his way.

His eyes, still full of sleep, squinted, "What is all this?" he glazed over my large note pad, full to the brim of villain names, attacks, jail break outs, pro heros with time traveling, or stopping quirks, anything and everything for our new plan!

" **Plan B**! _Remember_?" I smiled, but his face just blanked out, blinking slowly at me, brows raised, I sighed, "Last night you said it was time for a new plan. I think you're right. Though, we should stay enrolled in class, hopefully we can still gain some info from the school. But, I've been pouring over villains all night, and pros.  
I have a good feeling that that large group of villains that attack All Might at the school, will have some info on whoever brought us here. It's worth a shot...though we might have to... _switch_ _sides_ I guess?"

He just kept staring.

What? We've already played the villain before!

"So...let me get this straight. You want to keep going to UA, just so we can be there during that battle, which by the way, only **YOU'LL** be there for, and some how get one villain alone, listen to our pleas for help, and join their side?"

"Yes." I nodded, flat tone, smiling.

"You're insane." He stood sharply, "If you wanna..." he strained for a moment, "go with _plan_ _B_...be my guest. But I'm not going to help you ruin this world, or Izuku's,  
All Might's, or any other cast members chances at life." He hurried to make his coffee, leaving the air stale.

I looked down at my laptop. Was I crazy? And why were these people's lives more important than ours?

"I don't think we can interfere Luc..." I told the air, more than him. He clearly wasn't listening to me, as he rushed into the shower, steaming up the living room quickly.

"And besides, they don't have to know I've gone rouge..." I blabbered to myself, tears hitting my lap.

I didn't even know I was crying, until everything went blurry.

"You wanna go home so badly..." I sobbed now, "this may be a better shot..." my chest tightened.

"Even..." I sniffled, "even if it means betraying our friends..." I knew they weren't. We had just met. But they were all so nice to me...and I knew what great people they would become. The thought of turning our backs on them, _hurt_.

I didn't know what to say to him as he came out of the shower, fully dressed, and hurrying to grab his backpack. He stopped just shy of the door, turning back to me.  
I hadn't even changed since yesterday.

"You should stay home today. Really think this over. 'Cause if we can mess things up for them...I want no part of it." And with that, he left.

And I sat there. Silently crying for what seemed like hours, debating if I should do this, or not...

And I did stay home. I used my time to look up All Might's victories, UA's clips on the sports games, news reports of heros, and villains. And by the time the sun set,  
I knew Plan B, while maybe not being the right thing to do, was the best thing for now.

Starting first thing tomorrow though, I would try plan A again, try really hard to get close to these people, before I...maybe, had to betray them.

 **A/N: Okay! Next chapter is gonna be a longgggg one! A lot of character development between OC's and main cast! A lot of back ground, and villain build up! Hope you stick around for the action :D!**


End file.
